bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Jess Fisher
Jessica "Jess" Fisher, Head-teacher Karen Fisher's middle child and youngest daughter. Jess is full of contradictions; on the one hand involving herself in an adult relationship with a man who doesn't know she's a schoolgirl and on the other playing games to be popular and lying to her parents to keep their approval. Cool, sarky and confident nature ensured her popularity at school and made sure she was never short of admirers. She is also aware of how popular and pretty she is. Jess and Karen have a feisty relationship; Jess feels like she can never live up to Karen's lost daughter Bex. She has a complex home life, simultaneously resenting, whilst really missing her older sister Bex who used to make their family life bearable also Vicki doesn't approve of Jess's promiscuity, and isn't afraid to say so. Jess also finds herself at the pinnacle of a love triangle, as both Jonah Kirby and Finn Sharkey fight over her. Jonah wants Jess to work out who she really is and their love affair plays out at the heart of Waterloo Road. Jess previously bedded Chris - a man ten years her senior and led on Finn who was younger than her, but in Series 7 it sees Jess finally fall into a relationship with a boy her own age, but it's not going to be plain sailing - Aiden Scotcher has a wondering eye and although he's mad about Jess, he also has a thing for her best friend Vicki. Will this break the girl's relationship apart? Series 6 Jess started Waterloo Road with her (Mother) Karen Fisher (Father) Charlie Fisher (Brother) Harry Fisher and is later joined by her sister Bex Fisher. Jess's home life is complicated; she has a missing sister and a feisty relationship with her mother. She also has a deep dark secret only her and Christopher Mead know. The night before the first day of term saw that Jess had bedded a man way older than herself, not until the next morning Jess realised that she had bedded her Science teacher and her mother's deputy head. Chris soon made it clear that their relationship wouldn't continue and that it was just a one night stand, but this didn't stop Jess on liking Chris. Jess told Vicki MacDonald about her and Chris, as Vicki saw Jess leaving Chris' flat. Chris found out that Jess had told Vicki and he went furious. Vicki blackmailed Chris into giving her good grades or she would tell everyone about his one night stand with Jess. Jess dated Finn she soon realised that Finn had been bullying her little brother Harry. She then ended their relationship. Jess's next relationship was with Jonah Kirby, Jess hadn't told Jonah about her and Chris because she didn't want to lose Jonah. Jonah found out about Jess and Chris and he went mad and nearly outted Jess and Chris in front of the whole school. Jonah ended his relationship with Jess because she kept secrets from him and he just couldn't trust her anymore. Jess also has to deal with a divorce and a porn obsessed boyfriend. Dylan Hodge was porn obsessed he made a film of Jess and many of her sister Bex. "Hodge" threatened to post the video of Jess online unless Bex got back with him, Bex said she would go with Hodge because she loved her sister and she didn't want her getting hurt. Jess's mum and dad got a divorce because Karen found out that Charlie had been having an affair. Charlie then told Jess and she was so upset - but she didn't really show it, and then Jess told Harry. This has torn the family apart. When Bex returned Jess's relationship with her mum improved, even her relationship with her brother Harry improved, but Jess's relationship with her sister Bex deteriorated as Bex was keeping so many secrets from her but above all this, Jess helped Bex through the crisis with Hodge and after Hodge was arrested they kind of lived a happy family life. Series 7 This series saw a new start for Jess and the Fisher Family, as now her dad is with another woman and her sister is off at University it was only Jess, Harry and Karen. Jess soon set's her eyes on Aiden Scotcher. Aiden's dad told him not to get into a relationship but Aiden couldn't resist Jess or her best mate Vicki. Jess has been dating Aiden for a while until she found out that Aiden had been seeing Vicki behind her back. Jess was so upset and she ended her relationship with Aiden, Ronan told Jess that Vicki was pregnant and it was Aiden's. Soon after that, Jess found out that she was pregnant and it was Aiden's as well. Soon enough the whole school found out that both girls with pregnant with Aiden's child. It was Jess, Harry and Karen's last day at Waterloo Road, this was because Karen was fired from her role as Head-teacher. Just before Jess went, Aiden asked if he could be part of their baby's life. Jess leaves Waterloo Road with her mother and brother whilst pregnant with Aiden's child and contemplating whether he would be able to turn. Trivia *Jess was a fan of The Black Eyed Peas. *At the time of her departure from the series, Jess was 18 years old, yet the actress, Linzey Cocker who played her was 24 in real life. *Linzey Cocker the actress that plays Jess is married to Oliver Lee her onscreen boyfriend Aiden Scotcher *Jess was originally planned to assist Harry in his suicide attempt but this episode was not aired *Linzey Cocker starred alongside Emma Roberts in two films * Both Oliver Lee and Linzey Cocker now own a bakey together and have a baby girl. Quotes *(First Line) 'You not coming back to bed?' *(To Harry in front of his class) Jess: 'Yep he's mummy's little piggy! Harry: 'Your not supposed to call me that anymore'! Jess: 'But it suits you "Piggy" *(When she tells Karen about her pregnancy) 'Mum my periods late, 2 Weeks, it's Aiden's'. *(Vicki tells Jess about her and Aiden) Vicki: 'He's been seeing me behind your back', Jess: 'You and her', Aiden: 'Baby'!, Jess: 'Get off Me'! - Jess storms out - Aiden follows. *(Last Line) 'Ok' Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Mothers Category:Children of staff Category:Christopher Mead romances Category:Jonah Kirby romances Category:Dylan Hodge romances Category:Aiden Scotcher romances Category:Fisher family Category:Finn Sharkey romances Category:Series 6 characters